


i will follow you (into the dark)

by softheathen



Series: heaven and hell decide [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: #relatable, Josh killed himself and Tyler's kinda losing his shit in this, Letters, M/M, Suicide, this is so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheathen/pseuds/softheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would rather my cracked bones be filled with poison ivy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you (into the dark)

 Dear Josh,

It's been a while, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you. But I've had enough of not waking up to the flash of pink hair against my pillow. I've had enough of your fresh dye not staining my neck outer-worldly colors, turning the freckles on my skin into galaxies for you to connect together later on.

It's been a while.

I hope the Angels are treating you well. I hope they're pressing kisses to the bruises near your wings and planting flowers in the brightest parts of your mind, your happiness is the perfect temperature for carnations. You joined them right? You earned your wings too? I hope you did, or the vision I see in my dreams is a illusion, and you're not really with me anymore.

You're still with me, right?

You have to be. I swear I felt your arms wrap around my waist last night, your lavender fingers tracing patterns against my vanilla hips. I swore I felt your breath on my neck, the spearmint slipping from your lips against my collarbone.

I think I'm just insane.

You're not real anymore, you're not here.

Once skeletons bones crack, they're undeniably hard to piece back together. Sometimes they mend on their own, but Joshua I don't think this crack is going to mend on its own. I'm not cracked, I've shattered. Every moment I spend without your fingers wrapped tightly around me, casting my bones from breaking off and falling apart. I lose more and more of myself. I would rather my cracked bones be filled with poison ivy and dead flowers than another being's light.

I know the doubt in your brain melted its way into your veins, poisoning your thoughts and your skin. But Josh, would you be angry if mine did too, and I came looking for you?

 


End file.
